Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-6281696-20140712161630/@comment-6281696-20140716205744
He actually wasn't ahead by that much goldwise, only about 1k, but he just had mostly offensive stuff as my team was god awefull and apart from me noone had any real damage to threaten him with and he could easily wipe me away (it was a patheticly bad normal match...). And I always have the same issue whenever I face him of not really knowing what exactly is supposed to be the counter other than praying to god he's retarded. However, normally I play something sturdier and it's his Q & sustained damage that annoys the living hell out of me (why does that have a %-based attack... why?! Are they afraid massive AD ratios, increadible base values, effectivly no resources, low CD's & free AS are somehow not going to be enough offensivly for prolonged duelling?). Anyway, the point is still that his burst is ridiculously high given how little he had to build offensivly and just his overal utility. Which is why I'm genuinly curious as to what the people who claim he's balanced think is supposed to be the way you respond to him. I simply got annoyed enough during that match because neither their ADC or their mid, which were Zed & Ez, who both are supposed to be glasscanons with extreme burst, could pull of the same burst and they had what should be a much more offensive build (higher AD, higher AS, higher crit, sheen/botrk actives, and close to equal penetration). Not to mention the fact that I could actually try something against them and dodge stuff while Lee literally didn't do much more for the entire game than just sort of walk up to me and then instantly kill me (or well, fly towards me from halfway accross the screen if I was slightly further away preferably through allies) On a seperate note, I dislike assasins in PvP as by their very nature they don't allow for much counterplay when they are executed properly. There's simply not much you can do if you have 1 second to both spot & react to an opponent. The only real "counterplay" is to either make their job impossible (e.g. cluster together so Kha loses 90% of his damage) or to just have high enough defense to survive them even if they do their job properly and then bash their brains in. Both of which aren't very interesting, and just make assasins lame when it becomes to easy too counter them. Or assasins frustrating when countering them is too difficult, e.g. Kha's range used to be ~300, which basicly meant that as soon as someone made a step you were no longer safe, making it increadibly obnoxious to deal with it consistently. Basicly assasins nearly always feel either borderline impossible to stop, or are little more than nuisances in pvp games. Anyway, different discussion :P There's close to no true tanks in LoL, just glorified bruisers really. And the handfull that would be proper tanks are nearly always demoted to supports where the meta expects them to sink their money in items they don't really want and that in certain cases could even be argued to be diminishing their inherent skillset or just not used at all. And yes, occasionally they make an item that does absolutly nothing to actually help proper tanks and just makes the flavor of the month bruiser a bit more defensivly focussed, and then they nerf it and they go a bit more offensivly focussed. And well, again, different discussion, so we probably shouldn't discuss that here :P Anyway, still noone anwsered my question, what's supposed to be the general response in order to deal with a halfdecent, let alone an actually good, Lee according to those who think he's balanced. Given how he excels at basicly everything and has no real weaknesses. What, other than either fleeing, or dogpiling on top of him are supposed to be the general options. Hell, even those two aren't particularly succesfull given his increadible mobility.